Maxed Out
by Pacading
Summary: A boy who's whole life has been an experiment attempts to find out who he truly is. With the help of the pokemon he encounters, he just might reach that goal.
1. The Awakening

**Chapter 1- The Awakening**

He slept silently in the glass cylinder, wearing nothing but a black jumpsuit. His breathing regulated by numerous amounts of tubes attached to his body. A nearby machine noted his brainwaves.

He did not know his name, if he even had one. He barely even recognized his own existence. He had been in the lab for as long as he had been alive. The beeps of mechanical instruments and the occasional muffled sounds of scientists discussing something were the only sounds that he knew, that he had ever known. His life had been one big experiment…  
Until he awoke…..

"*Groan*, my head." I thought to myself. I tried to move my left arm to stretch but found that I could not. I tried my right arm; Nothing. I wondered "why? Why can't I move?" Then I heard sounds. Not through my ears, but through my head! I heard the thoughts of everyone around me, as they all converged into a single high-pitched squeal. "Argh!" I thought.

Then I heard with my ears. I heard a loud beeping coming from next to me. This annoyance combined with the thoughts of all around me, caused me to do something that I felt as if I've wanted to do for years. I opened my eyes.

At once I felt a stinging sensation assail my eyes. It came from a liquid that I seemed to be suspended in. I ignored the stinging red substance that surrounded me, and I kept my eyes open, fascinated by what I saw. There were… Beings, surrounding me! They were speaking, they were moving. But most importantly, they were THINKING. I heard everything clearly for the first time as I probed one mind at a time, not knowing what allowed me to do so, but yet doing it as if I had known how to all my life.

One being's mind said "Here comes the cash now! The experiment is finally done!" I pondered this. "Experiment?" I thought. "What kind of experiment?" One more probe was all it took. "After years of failure, this one came out perfectly! The boy has been infused with Mewtwo's psychic energies!" At this I felt a presence. It was a being, like those outside, but different, weaker. "Help… Me…" the being said.

I looked to my right. I saw a frail looking, light purple shape in a tube similar to the one that I appeared to be trapped in. I held on to that word for a while: trapped. It meant to be imprisoned. Someone who was imprisoned was a prisoner, or someone being held against their will. My brain somehow processed all of this in a mere nanosecond, and none of the definitions were appealing to me.

The frail being spoke again, slightly softer than before. "Help… me…" Then I heard nothing. I attempted to search for the weak figure's brainwaves but I could not find it. I could still see the figure; he was still in the tube beside me. "How could someone be there, but not think?" My brain answered for me. "Death." The creature is dead. Not living, non-existent, gone. "Death." This word was horrible. I did not like it. It filled me with… Anger. Once again my brain answered the question I was about to ask. Anger, the emotion of violence. Suddenly, I did feel violent. The beeping coming from next to my tube was louder now, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of this glass tube.

Me thinking about the glass breaking caused a small crack to appear in the tube. Anger filled me as I pushed harder, willing the glass to keep breaking. The thoughts surrounding me were suddenly filled with panic. "Good." I thought, as the entire tube shattered.

**

* * *

**

** So? What do you think? Pretty cool? Well, if you liked it, then reviews would be great! I always want to think of new ways to improve my writing. Oh, and I also like to hear praise as well =). Ok, so untill next chapter, I'll be seeing ya! **


	2. Understanding

**Chapter 2- Realization**

As I tore off the tubes attached to my body, I turned to the crowd of panic-stricken scientists. All of them cowered back as I removed the last tube, and descended to the laboratory floor, which was now wet from the fluid that I had been suspended in.

I felt the fear emanate from every scientist's mind except one. From him I felt smugness, even joy! This gray-haired man stepped forward.

"Welcome to the lab!" The bespectacled scientist said, addressing me as if I were an old friend, and not an experiment that had just broken out of its cage.

"You should know this place well, considering that you've spent your entire life here. Then again, you have been asleep for a good deal of that time."

At this I was confused. "I was… Born here?" I wondered.

"Ah," Said the man. "Not so much born as created. You have been infused with the power of a very rare Pokémon.

"Pokémon?" I asked. "Is that what the creature next to me is… or was?"

"Yes." The man said, pacing around the lab leisurely. "That Pokémon was actually engineered here as well from an ancient fossil of the legendary Pokémon Mew. 20 years ago I believe it was? The horrid thing destroyed the whole lab." The man's voice darkened as he turned to face me. "It took us years to rebuild it, and years more to get Giovanni to provide us with funding for our next experiment…"

"Me." I finished for him.

"Precisely," the man said, regaining his previous, light-hearted tone. "After the genetically created psychic Pokémon escaped, we were back to the drawing board. Then we realized something. If a Pokémon would not want to work for humans, than maybe another human with Mewtwo's powers would! This idea gave birth to project M.A.X., or Mewtwo Alternate Experiment. And we've been calling you Max ever since."

"So, my name is Max…" I said. "And you transferred Mewtwo's powers to me?

"Yes, but know that it wasn't easy. It took a long while to recapture the Mewtwo. You wouldn't believe how many lives that fight took, and even more weapons! We had to inject the thing with a mind-numbing serum in order to capture it with a special pokeball. And even then it took a full year of preparation before we would be able to proceed with the experiment."

"Yet here I am" I said dryly.

"Here you are" the man said, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose; "Ready to use your psychic abilities to benefit Team Rocket."

The moment he said "Team Rocket" my brain supplied me with a plethora of images pertaining to it. "Ahh!!!" I screamed in terror, gripping my head as I fell to my knees on the wet laboratory floor.

The images that had filled my mind were horrific. Although I saw them all in mere seconds, I will remember them forever.

One image showed two men in black outfits whipping a small, tan, rat-like creature.

Another showed another man in black kicking at a frog-like being with a plant on its back.

And the worst of all, a black-clad man grinning wildly as the bloodied body of a light brown creature with a skull on its head lay dead under his foot, the creature's baby looking on with despair welling up in its eyes.

These images gave way to new anger. I rose off of the floor, standing directly before the smiling man. My voice filled with spite, I said "and you are also part of this, this Pokémon hunting organization!?"

The man answered calmly, his smile now turning into a toothy grin. "Yes, and it is creations like you who will benefit our ultimate goal of global domination."

I stood there for a second, mulling over all that had been said. My very being was burning with a hatred that I felt as if could never be quenched.

I walked up to the man slowly, raising my hand while I did so.

My eyes started to glow as the man's expression became painful. I asked him one last question. "Do you have any guilt whatsoever?"

The man was silent for a moment, and then he answered: "Not in the slightest" he said, as he began to smile his horrible smile.

I smiled myself. "Then your fate has been sealed" I said darkly, as I clenched my outstretched hand.

The scientists standing behind him screamed as the man's arms melted off.

The man screamed in agony. He dropped to the floor, blood gushing out of both sides of his body.

"You want to inflict pain on innocent creatures?" I asked. "Then prepare to deal with one creature that has the power to fight back."

I levitated him into the air, easing the man's pain with my psychic powers so that he could formulate an audible reply. I didn't ease his suffering by much, however. I admit I enjoyed it.

"I have no regrets!" the man said, his face distorting into a hysteric grin. "I was driven by my one dream! I dreamt that one day, I would become the most powerful and wealthy being in the whole of this region! HELL! THIS ENTIRE ARCEUS DAMBED PLANET!!!"

I frowned. "Your greed sickens me. Be gone." I said while I flung him hard against the lab wall.

I turned to face the horrified scientists, their mouths hanging open with looks of terror on all of their faces. "Wh-what are you going to do with us?" one of them demanded, his eyes wide.

"What do you think?" I said dryly.

The lab was ablaze in the next six seconds, the fire burning every single piece of equipment and person in the laboratory.

I concentrated hard, and then, after three full seconds, I began to levitate slowly into the air.

When I was at least 15 feet off of the ground, I reached for the creature still trapped in its glass tube.

It too levitated into the air, and it came to float right next to me.

"Come," I said to the Mewtwo. "You need a proper burial."

I then took one last look at the laboratory that had been my "home" for the 13 years that I had been alive, turned to the other direction, and flew off at high speed with Mewtwo's tube following close behind. To where I was headed, I did not know.

All I did know was that I had my whole life to live, and I wasn't about to waste any more of it in that pile of rubble.

* * *

**Phew! That was nice and dark! It was like Darkrai times Spiritomb plus Sableye to the 10th power kind of dark! I'm sorry for all of you pokemon fans who got upset of the amount of detail I put into the Team Rocket descriptions, as well as the scientist getting what he deserved. I hope you hate that dude as much as I do. You know he's a good villain if you hate him and you created him! Well, like always R&R. Any reviews would be awesome! And if you want, you may submit a character to make a cameo in a chapter in the near future, so don't be shy! Ok, so I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry, I'm easing up on the violence a bit now. Max's anger is still there, but at least he vented most of it. Ok, I've been blabbing too much again. Well...**

**WHOA!!!**

** Max walks into the room and grabs the mic.**

**Max: "Please never attempt to use your psychic powers to melt off anyone's arms please! Even I knew it was wrong, but hey, the guy was a jerk!**

**Me: (Painfully) Oh, and I don't own Pokemon. I just own Max.**

**Max: YOU own ME!?**

**Me: Errr..... did I say that?**

**Max: ...  
**


	3. Burial in a Ghost Town

**Maxed Out Chapter 3- A Burial In a Ghost Town**

I drifted slowly earthward, the container housing Mewtwo following closely behind as I made my descent.

I looked about me, taking in every detail of the town that I had landed in. It was a quaint little place, containing only a few houses and a large building that looked like some kind of research center.

As I stood on the beach that sat on the outskirts of the town, I lowered the Mewtwo down to ground level.

I looked at it's face, which seemed peaceful, as if it had been set free.

I waved my hand in front of the glass cylinder, shattering it into pieces so tiny, that they were safely blown away by the next soft breeze.

I extended my arm, beckoning to the Mewtwo, which hovered frome the empty framework of the tube and towards my open palm.

I pointed my other arm towards the sand that sat at the right edge of the beach, which shifted slowly apart to form a small tomb.

I gently levitated the Mewtwo into the pit, creating a translucent box of energy to surround the corpse.

I lowered the body into the casket with my left hand, while shifting the sands back into place with my right.

When the burial had been completed, I combined the sand above the tomb into a Mewtwo shaped headstone, which read: Here lies the psychic Pokémon Mewtwo. Proof that clones experience feelings and pain just as any other creature. Let it rest in peace.

I finished the ceremony by bonding the sand that made up the headstone, to create a solid stone tablet.

I gazed once more at the burial ground, and then departed towards the large run-down research center at the town's epicenter.

I heard nothing but my own heartbeat as I approached the building, as the small village seemed to be completely deserted.

The houses of the town were eerie, and in a state of horrible disrepair.

Shingles hung loose on the roof, and windows were either cracked or completely shattered.

The paint that had once covered the houses exteriors were peeling in some places, and completely gone in others.

Obviously, nobody would live in such horrible conditions if they could help it. As my experience had shown, humans were cruel sometimes, but not completely stupid.

I approached the large building cautiously, half expecting a horrible creature to break down the old wooden door and drag me into the ominous building.

I stood before the rotting wood door with my fist outstretched. _Should I do it_? I thought. _Am I really that in need of assistance_?

I rapped three times on the gnarled door.

I heard then what sounded like the high-pitched squeal of electronic instruments starting up, and thought it wise not to try and imagine what was behind the threshold.

Imaginations tend to be just as big as a person's intellect, and with a brain such as mine, I could think of thousands of horrible things that could lie in wait for me just behind the mold covered door.

When no one (or no _thing_) answered the door, I attempted to push my way into the dwelling.

The door gave way with the slightest nudge, and I was left standing in front of what appeared to be exactly what I had thought it was: a research center.

However, by the way this research lab looked I could have easily mistaken it for a vast mechanical torture chamber.

Wires lay discarded on the cracked floor and broken computer monitors were strewn across various tables.

Different machines lined the walls, long dead from lack of use.

The only light that came from the dismal place was from a peculiar cylindrical glass tank that sat atop a mobile stool.

I waded through the darkness, slaloming my way through the debris that lay on the floor.

When I finally reached the tank, I saw that something was suspended in the green fluid that sat inside of it; something gray and round.

It was a human brain.

I let out a cry of horror as the stool turned around, the front of the brain faced towards me.

I heard static for a split second, and then: "Is that any way to treat an accomplished Pokémon researcher? Back in my day, children respected their elders."

My look of disgust turned to a look of curiosity as I read the faded nameplate attached to the bottom of the tank.

"Professor Oak", it read.

* * *

**Me**: That's right; he's a brain in this story.

**Max**: (Disgustedly) that's just great.

**Me**: What's wrong? The ultimate psychic Poke-kid isn't scared of some old dude's brain is he?

**Max**: It's just… It freaks me out.

**Me**: I'm sure many other child readers share that feeling with you.

**Max**: What's that supposed to mean?

**Me**: Nothing. Wussy.

**Max**: WHAT!?!?!?!?

*Crash!*

*Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

**Typhlosion**: (Sophisticated British tone) Due to the barbaric fight that ensued, Joshua and Max's argument contains various words which we find would impede upon the Teen rating. As it were, we, Joshua's Pokémon, have taken the liberty of striking it from the records.

**Tyranitar**: Waah!? That fight was ownage!

**Typhlosion**: Indeed. (Confidential tone) This is why I have taped it for viewing during the next annual "Joshua Pokemon Meet-up". Rest assured that the fight between the creator of this story and his brainchild will be saved for our viewing pleasure for as long as we want.

**Tyranitar**: Rock on!

**Empoleon**: Well, R&R if you like the story.

**Everyone**: CYA!!!!! (Typhlosion: Indeed.)


End file.
